Harvest Moon Award
by FuSho Zucaro
Summary: Shinigami mempersembahkan ajang tergaje tahun ini, Harvest Moon Award! Reader dapat menentukan siapa yang menang dalam acara bergengsi ini, polling sudah ditutup! Fanfic full of ke-gaje-an dua author fandom HM tercinta *dilemparin sendal*. Updated! - HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**

* * *

  
**

**Harvest**** Moon Award**

©Shinigami-Grigori Soul

"Haloo... Haloo..." sapa dua orang gadis di atas panggung sambil melambai dengan ceria.

"Selamat datang di malam nominasi Harvest Moon Award!!" teriak mereka dan jutaan penonton pun bersorak.

"Pemandu acara di ajang gaje ini adalah kami berdua, Iya dan Eri."

Kedua gadis itu pun bergaya narsis di depan kamera.

"Woi narsis!! Kapan mulainya nih?!" semua _chara_ Harvest Moon meneriaki kedua author narsis itu.

"Eh.. Kami tidak narsis kok," kata Iya dengan tampang polos.

"Benar, benar. Kami hanya banci kamera," kata Eri.

Semua chara Harvest Moon ber-_sweatdropped_ ria dan menghadiahi mereka dengan lemparan berbagai peralatan dapur, pertukangan, dan barang-barang elektronik. Kedua author tersebut menangkapnya dan menjual barang-barang itu di Glodok *?*.

"Rasanya bakal jadi fanfic tergaje nih," gumam Jack.

"Enak aja kau bilang gitu, Jack. Bukan fanfic tergaje tapi fanfic terabal dan terdodol," jawab Iya.

"Udah, udah, mulai saja," kata Claire menengahi Iya dan Jack.

"Ok.. Back to Award," kata Eri.

Sebuah layar berukuran besar pun muncul di belakang para _host_. Eri menatap layar dengan kagum.

"Waaah... Kereeenn..." gumamnya sambil masih terus memperhatikan layar. Iya menatap rekannya itu dengan tatapan waswas.

'Perasaan gue kok kagak enak yah?' pikir Iya.

Dengan semangat '45 Eri langsung memanjat dan berusaha melepas layar itu untuk dibawa pulang *?*. Iya pun langsung memanggil sekuriti terdekat.

"Pak! Pak! Gorila-nya ngamuk!" (Iya ditabok Eri) "Emm, maksudnya: _host-_nya ngamuk!"

Setelah dijinakkan oleh sekuriti dan diberi _snack_ berupa tulang (lho? Emang anjing?), Eri pun kembali menjadi Eri yang biasa (Eri: emang tadi gue kerasukan apa?).

"Baiklah, kali ini kami akan menampilkan siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi nominasi di Harvest Award."

"Nominasi pertama. **Bachelor Mineral Town Terpopuler**."

"Nominasinya adalah **Gray**,** Kai**,** Cliff**,** Trent**,** Rick**."

"Nominasi kedua. **Bachelor Sunny Island Terpopuler**."

"Nominasinya adalah **Mark**,** Vaughn**,** Will**,** Shea**,** Elliot**,** Denny**,** Pierre**."

"Nominasi ketiga. **Bachelor Forget-Me-Not Village Terpopuler**.**"**

"Nominasinya adalah **Griffin**,** Gustafa**,** Marlin**,** Rock**,** Carter**."

"Nominasi keempat. **Bachelorette Mineral Town Terpopuler**."

"Nominasinya adalah **Ann**,** Mary**,** Popuri**,** Ellie**,** Karen**."

"Nominasi kelima. **Bachelorette Sunny Island**."

"Nominasinya adalah **Chelsea**,** Natalie**,** Lanna**,** Julia**,** Witch Princess**,** Sabrina**,** Lily**."

"Nominasi keenam. **Bachelorette Forget-Me-Not Village Terpopuler**."

"Nominasinya adalah **Celia**,** Lumina**,** Flora**,** Nami**,** Muffy**."

"Yup, sekarang kita berlanjut ke nominasi _**pair**__,_ yah!"

"Nominasi ketujuh _**Cannon Pair**_** Terfavorit**. Dan nominasinya adalah.."

"**GrayxClaire**,** JackxEllie**,** ChelseaxVaughn**,** NamixGustafa**,** CliffxAnn**."

"Nominasi kedelapan. **Pair Terimut**."

"Nominasinya adalah **StuxMay**,** HughxKate**,** CharliexEliza**."

"Nominasi kesembilan _**Unrequited Love Pair**_ **Terfavorit**."

"Nominasinya adalah **HarrisxAja**,** SaibaraxEllen**,** ZackxLillia**."

"Nominasi kesepuluh _**Minor Pair**_** Terfavorit**."

"**PopurixTrent**,** KaixMary**,** AnnxRick**,** EllixCliff**."

"Nominasi kesebelas _**Shoper**_** Terfavorit**."

"Nominasinya adalah **Lillia**,** Jeff**,** Doug**,** Barley**,** Won**,** Vesta**,** Van**,** Chen**."

"Nominasi keduabelas _**Woodcutter**_** Terfavorit**. Nominasinya adalah **Gotz** dan **Gannon**."

"Selanjutnya adalah **General Award**."

"General Award adalah nominasi yang tertinggi dari Harvest Award."

"**Male Player Terfavorit**. Nominasinya adalah **Jack** dan **Mark**."

"**Female Player Terfavorit**. Nominasinya **Jill**,** Claire**, dan **Chelsea**."

"**Bachelor Terfavorit**. Nominasinya adalah **Gray**,** Kai**,** Vaughn**,** Will**,** Rock**,** Gustafa**."

"**Bachelorette Terfavorit**.Nominasinya adalah **Ann**,** Karen**, **Nami**,** Lumina**,** Natalie**,** Lanna**."

"**Special Bachelor Terfavorit**. Nominasinya adalah **Kappa**,** Gourment**,** Won**,** Skye**."

"**Special Bachelorette Terfavorit**. Nominasinya adalah **Harvest Goddess**,** Leia**,** Keria**,** Witch Princess**."

"Selesai! Sekarang giliran anda! Ingin _chara_ kesayangan anda menang dalam ajang bergengsi ini? Ayo cepat pilih mereka!"

"Caranya gampang, ketik A1 untuk Bachelor Mineral Town Terpopuler. Contohnya: A1 Gray, dan seterusnya."

"Untuk General Award tinggal ketik G1 untuk Male Player Terfavorit. Contohnya: G1 Mark."

"Lalu kirim lewat review atau kirim PM ke kami."

"Polling akan ditutup dalam 3 minggu. Ayo! Tiga pengirim pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik!" seru Eri dengan lantang.

Iya menatap Eri bingung. "Hadiah apaan?" bisiknya ke mata, eh, telinga Eri.

Eri nyengir gaje. "Liburan keliling dunia bareng gue! Biaya ditanggung pemenang! Uwahahaha!"

Seluruh isi studio langsung men-_smackdown_ Eri dan malam nominasi pun berubah menjadi bencana tak terelakkan *?*.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon © Natsume

* * *

**

**Harvest ****Moon Award**

©Shinigami-Grigori Soul

"Selamat datang di _Harvest Moon Award_!!" teriak dua author gaje.

"Bertemu lagi dengan saya yang manis ini," kata Iya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, langsung membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya muntah darah.

"Waw, peromonku kuat juga yah?" kata Iya dengan tampang kagum.

BRAKK!

Sebuah meja melayang dan menghantam Iya, membuatnya jatuh bersimbah darah.

"Lupakan orang aneh itu, baiklah mari kita mulai acara ini!!" kata Eri sambil berteriak dengan menggunakan mikroponnya.

NGIIIIIING.

Semua orang spontan menutup telinga.

"Hehehe… Maaf, terlalu semangat," kata Eri kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk pantat (Eri: emang gue kagak mandi apa).

"Aduh, siapa sih yang ngelempar meja?" kata Iya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kau sudah sadar? Meja? Meja apa? Kau cuma berhalusinasi," jelas Eri.

'Sejak kapan berhalusinasi sakit gini?' tanya Iya dalam hati.

Sebuah layar besar kembali muncul.

"Tenang semua, kejadian kemarin tidak akan terjadi. Soalnya layar tersebut dijaga dengan ketat agar Eri dan Cangkir-kun tidak bisa mengambilnya," jelas Iya (Iya langsung dihajar Eri dan Teacupz'). "Eh, maksudnya biar acara ini berlangsung dengan lancar."

"Cih, padahal dari kemarin udah gue incer," kata Eri kesal sambil menggigit ibu jari kaki (lha? emang bisa yah?).

"_Award_ pertama adalah **Bachelor Mineral Town Terpopuler**. Yang akan membacakan pemenangnya adalah Mayor Thomas dan Harris," kata Iya.

Mayor Thomas dan Harris naik ke atas panggung dan berjalan ke arah podium yang berada di sudut kiri panggung.

"Ehem…" terdengar suara Mayor Thomas.

"Ada apa, Om?" tanya Iya.

"Saya tidak sampai ke podium."

"Emang susah punya badan tinggi semampai," gumam Eri.

"Semampai?" Iya memasang tampang bego.

"Semeter tak sampai."

"Anak-anak kurang ajar." Thomas melempari Iya dan Eri dengan lobak.

BEEPPP BEEPPP (siaran terhenti)

"Kami kembali. Bapak Thomas silahkan lanjutkan," kata Eri sambil mengusap keringat.

Kamera tersorot pada Thomas dan Harris yang sudah ada di podium (jangan tanya gimana caranya Mayor bisa naik juga =_=).

"Baiklah, kita lihat nominasinya."

Di layar besar tertulis nama dan gambar para nominasinya.

"_And the winner is_…" kata Harris.

Suara drum berbunyi, para nominasi tegang dan penonton berharap agar favorit-nya menang.

"Gray," kata Harris dan Thomas bersamaan. Gray pun maju ke depan podium.

"KYAA, GRAY!!!!"

Jutaan fans Gray berteriak dan membuat ayam di Poultry Farm kejang-kejang dan mati berjamaah.

"Woi, Gray! Urusi fansmu! Suruh diam, kalau tidak kita semua bisa tuli nih," kata Iya sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Ehm… Bisa tenang sebentar?" kata Gray dengan (sok) cool (Eri dicekek Gray).

Keadaan jadi hening. Cicak, burung hantu dan jangkrik pun diam.

"Wow, hebat. Cicak, burung hantu dan jangkrik ikutan diam. Jangan-jangan semua jenis cewek suka padamu," Iya memandang Gray dengan kagum (Iya dikejar-kejar Gray FG).

"Pertama, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada Natsume. Kedua, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada _readers_ yang memilihku. Lalu ketiga…" kata Gray sambil memandang dua author gaje, yang dibalas Eri dengan tampang mupeng *?*.

"Makasih, karena kalian membuat acara ini," lanjutnya. Pemuda itu langsung turun dari podium.

"Singkat sekali. Selanjutnya, Bachelor Forget-Me-Not dan Sunny Island, tapi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini," kata Eri.

* * *

_Claire, seorang camorra dan hidup di 'kegelapan'. Jack, seorang pemuda biasa dan hidup di 'cahaya'. Bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir? Apa takdir akan menyatukan mereka berdua? Apakah mungkin cahaya dan kegelapan dapat bersatu?_

_Jika ingin tahu lebih lanjut baca saja __**Camorra**__.

* * *

_

"Kembali lagi bersama dengan kami."

"_Award_ selanjutnya, **Bachelor Sunny Island Terpopuler** yang akan dibacakan oleh Taro dan Felicia," kata Eri.

Taro dan Felicia naik ke panggung dan berada di depan podium.

"Hi…hi...hi..." Iya tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa, Ya?" tanya Eri.

"Taruhan yuk," bisik Iya.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Taro dan Thomas adu pendek-pendekan, siapa yang menang?" bisik Iya sambil cekikikan.

"Boleh!" jawab Eri bersemangat.

BLETAKK!

Iya digetok oleh Taro dengan menggunakan tongkat legendarisnya.

"Curang! Kenapa hanya saya yang digetok? Kenapa Eri nggak?" protes Iya.

"Berisik! Aneh!"

BLETAKK!

Iya digetok lagi.

'Aduh, perasaan dari tadi gue terus yang kena,' pikir Iya sambil meraba benjolan kedua di kepalanya.

"Silahkan mulai, Kek," kata Eri sopan, takut digetok seperti Iya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat nominasinya," kata Felicia.

Di layar besar tertulis nama dan gambar para nominasi.

"Pemenangnya adalah Mark," kata Taro.

"KYAA!! MARK!!" Iya berlari menerjang Mark.

"Iya. Tenang, tenang. Kalo diem gue kasih pisang," kata Eri sambil memegang rantai *?* Iya yang akan menyerang Mark. Akhirnya Iya pun diam.

"Baiklah, Mark. Silahkan maju ke podium. Monyet ini nggak akan menyerangmu," kata Eri sambil terus memegang peliharaan barunya (Eri digorok Iya).

Dengan langkah penuh ketakutan Mark melaju ke podium.

"Selamat siang," katanya.

"Siang!!" jawab penonton dengan semangat.

"Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya. Sudah itu saja," kata Mark sambil waspada takut-takut Iya menyerangnya (Iya : lho, gue kan udah divaksin).

"Untuk memeriahkan acara ini, mari kita sambut grup dadakan kita, _Mineral Girls_."

Keenam gadis Mineral Town berdiri di depan panggung. Alunan musik mulai berkumandang.

* * *

"Daichi ni sosogu yoake, tabidatsu toki o tsugeru," Karen mulai bernyanyi

"Mirai o mezashi kakete yuku kaze. Kono mune ni suikonda." (Elli)

"Yume dake o kizamitsuketa hitomi." (Popuri)

"Bokura ni yuku michi o ataeru." (Claire)

"Fly to the neverland kagiri nai yuuki o mezamesasete." (All)

"Kokoro no sunda hana o. Arashi demo sakasetara." (Mary)

"Shizukesa ga tsutsumi. Arasoi no nai sekai ni umarekawaru." (Ann)

"Mugendai ni hirogaritsuzukeru." (Claire)

"Mune no oku o ai de umeyou." (Popuri)

"Fly to the neverland shinjiau hito no te o torinagara" (All)

"Yume dake o kizamitsuketa hitomi. Bokura ni yuku michi o ataeru." (Karen)

"Fly to the neverland kagiri nai yuuki o mezamesasete." (All)

* * *

"Selanjutnya, a_ward_ ketiga adalah **Bachelor Forget-Me-Not** yang akan dibacakan oleh Sebastian."

Sebastian naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di depan podium.

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan pemenang Bachelor Forget-Me-Not Terpopuler."

Di layar besar tertulis nama dan gambar para nominasinya.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah…"

Suasana sunyi senyap seperti di kuburan. Penonton terdiam, begitu pula dengan para penabuh drum. Lima detik berlalu, terdengarlah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

DUUT.

Dan semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hehehe... Maap, kelepasan," kata Eri cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, dan ia kembali mendapat bogem mentah dari orang-orang sekitar.

"Ehm, jadi pemenangnya adalah..." ujar Sebastian sambil mengelus-elus rambut ikal berpasir (Eri dihajar Sebastian) maaf, rambut ikal berombaknya.

"Rock!"

Penonton kembali bersemangat dan Rock berjalan ke atas podium. Ia tersenyum ke arah penonton, membuka mulut untuk berbicara, menutupnya, tersenyum lagi, dan membukanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya Eri berteriak, "Woi! Lu mau ngomong atau nggak sih?!"

"Bentar! Gue lagi _speechless_ nih!" teriaknya tak kalah garang.

Setelah membuka tutup mulut sebanyak lima kali, ia akhirnya berkata, "Terima kasih," dan beranjak pergi. Eri yang kesal pun langsung membuntutinya dan membantainya di belakang layar *?*.

DENG DENG DENG... (bunyi iklan)

* * *

"_Tapi aku belum ingin menikah! Aku bahkan nggak tahu siapa calon suamiku!" __Berhasilkah Claire meyakinkan orangtuanya bahwa ia mampu mencari calon suaminya sendiri? Ataukah ia harus rela dijodohkan dengan lelaki kenalan ayahnya?_

_Penasaran? Baca __**Back To You**__.

* * *

_

"Kemudian, _award_ keempat adalah **Bachelorette Mineral Town Terpopuler**," kata Iya.

"Yang akan membacakannya adalah Carter."

Carter naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di podium.

"Saya akan membacakan pemenang Bachelortte Mineral Town Terpopuler, dan pemenangnya adalah…"

Bunyi drum makin kencang.

"Karen!!" teriaknya.

Karen segera berjalan ke podium untuk memulai pidato singkatnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah mendukungku. Karena itu, akan kukirimkan makanan buatanku ke rumah kalian," kata Karen.

'Untung gue nggak mendukung lo,' pikir Iya dan Eri.

'Eri, pikiran kita sama,' Iya mengirim telepati ke Eri.

'Amit-amit, pikiran gue sama kayak lo,' balas Eri.

"_Award_ kelima adalah **Bachelorette Forget-Me-Not** yang akan dibacakan oleh Vesta dan Ruby."

Vesta dan Ruby naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri di depan podium.

"Yo!" ujar Vesta ramah ke hadirin, yang tidak ditanggapi karena mereka ketakutan dengan tubuh kekar Vesta.

Merasa dicuekin, Vesta memukul podium dan berteriak, "Jawab gue!"

Langsung terdengar sorak "Y-YOO!!" dari penonton yang ketakutan kuadrat. Vesta tersenyum riang sambil berkata, "Bagus, bagus! _That's the spirit_!!"

'_Spirit_ kepala lu?! Jelas-jelas mereka dipaksa gitu!' pikir Eri sambil _sweatdropped_ ria.

"Kami akan membacakan pemenang Bachelorette Forget-Me-Not Terpopuler,"

"Dan pemenangnya adalah…"

"Celia!"

Celia berjalan menuju podium dan berkata, "Terima kasih karena sudah memilih saya! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, akan saya tunjukkan bagaimana cara memanen lobak yang baik dan benar!"

Semua orang langsung _sweatdropped_.

"Pertama, rukun dalam memanen lobak ada satu; tanamkan niat yang kokoh! Kedua, syarat sahnya adalah kerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menarik lobak! Terakhir, syarat wajibnya, tarik lobak dengan lembut perlahan namun dengan kekuatan yang kuat!" jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan lobak putih yang diberi pita _pink_ dengan _name tag_ 'Blacky'.

"E...etto... Makasih untuk pelajarannya, Celia-sensei..." ujar Iya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Sama-sama!" jawab Celia sambil beranjak ke belakang, tidak lupa membawa si Blacky.

"_Next, award_ keenam adalah **Bachelorette Sunny Island Terpopuler**."

"Pemenangnya akan dibacakan oleh kami," kata Eri.

"Sekali-kali eksis nggak apa-apa kan?" kata Iya.

Layar besar kembali menampilkan gambar para nominasinya.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah Chelsea!" teriak Iya dan Eri.

Chelsea berjalan ke arah podium.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mendukungku. Sekali lagi makasih," kata Chelsea sambil tersenyum.

"Selesai sudah acara ini," kata Eri.

"_Yup_, jangan lupa ikuti acara selanjutnya yah!" kata Iya.

"Ayo _review_!" kata Eri.

"Benar, kalo mereview nanti dapat hadiah," kata Iya.

"Aaah~ Lo niru-niru gue aja," kata Eri.

"Nggak kok. Justru hadiah kali ini lebih menarik," kata Iya dengan PD-nya.

"Emang apaan?"

"Foto dan tanda tangan saya. Hohoho…"

"Buat apaan?" tanya Eri polos.

"Buat nakutin tikus di rumah."

GUBRAK!

Semua yang ada di studio gubrak berjamaah. Bahkan semut pun ikutan gubraks juga.

"Hoho… Sampai ketemu lagi.." kata Iya.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors' Notes**

**Kami akan menayangkan 3 iklan per-**_**chapter**_**nya dengan menampilkan promosi fic dari author-author HM. Bagi yang berminat silakan mengirimkan biodata *Eri ditempeleng Iya*, maksudnya isi promosi fic-nya melalui review ataupun PM. Tiap author hanya boleh mempromosikan satu fic HM-nya. Oke? Inga...inga...ting! *Eri ditendang gara-gara oot*.**


End file.
